Some Things Change
by NearlyAnonymous
Summary: It wasn't meant to be this way. AU Rating Change.


Really, it was completely unintentional. It wasn't like he could control it, after all. So, Jasper could understand for the life of him why the family was so furious with him. He had no choice in the matter. If he did, it certainly wouldn't be this. Despite the hardships that promised to come, Jasper couldn't bring himself to feel anything but euphoria at the thought of having his mate by his side. The overwhelming need to claim her was stronger than the guilt of leaving his companion for over half a century, the sorrow at having his family look at him like an outsider once again.

"Why? You have a mate, Jasper. Why did you feel the need to take mine as well?" Edward had argued, furious.

He could feel the anger rise within him, "She is _mine _and you will do well to remember that. Besides, Alice and I are not mates. Never have been."

It was the last day of Bella's change when Jasper's world was flipped upside down. He had been hunting when the sun rose that morning. The day she would officially become a vampire.

When he had walked through the door to the Cullen household, he was welcomed by the most intoxicating smell. It was a strange blend; like cinnamon, strawberries, and lavender. Jasper felt himself drawn to it, compelled to find the source. Unwillingly, he gave into the instinct. No longer did it register with him where he was, who he was, nor did any of that matter. He needed to know where that scent was coming from.

_Mate. _Something deep within him cried out, pushing him forward. He walked through the crowded living room where he could hear the distant sounds of shouting and animated cars. Up the stairs, down a hallway, the final door on the left. The vampire stopped at the door, pausing for a moment to inhale the addictive aroma drifting from the room. Reaching out to open the door, he felt the golden collapse and fold into his hand like aluminum foil from not keeping his strength in check.

He forced his way into the room, taking in his surroundings. He realized somewhere buried deep within him that this was Edward's room. He shouldn't be here, but that didn't matter.

In the center of the room was a bed. The covers thrown to the floor with the pillows. The mattress had ripped and spongy material that made up the inside was coming from the tears. On the bed was the most gorgeous creature Jasper Whitlock had ever seen. Her brown hair spread around her head on the pillow like a halo. Her pale skin was sparkling in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. He could tell from the smell that she was a newborn, not even awake yet.

He took a step forward, needing to be as close to her as possible. It felt like his world was shifting, bending and twisting to make her the center of it.

This female was the part of him that he didn't even realize he had been missing.

"No!"

The voice bellowed through the room, bring Jasper back to reality. He knew where he was and knew that his entire existence had just changed.

Jasper had just enough time to turn before a body came crashing into his. They flew backwards, breaking through the window that fell into a thousand glittering pieces. The two vampires hit the ground hard; no doubt leaving an impression on the Earth that would need to be filled in.

Edward was on top of his adopted brother, a look of hatred and loss on his face. For a moment they were still. Both were panting, taking in unnecessary breaths of air. The Edward attacked, pulling his arm back sending his fist into Jasper's jaw with a loud clap not unlike thunder. Cracks bloomed across the older man's face stretching as far up as his eye. They began to heal only seconds later but the pain did not fade.

Jasper reached up with his one free arm and gripped Edward around the throat with a growl, tossing him to the side like a rag doll.

The fight went on for what seemed like forever. One of them would gain the upper hand only to lose it seconds later. The two of them were far to easily matched. Jasper was the one with experience but Edward's gift allowed him to see all of his opponents moves as they played across his mind.

"Stop!"

Alice. Her face hurt, angry, vulnerable. "Bella will be awake soon. Do the two of you really want to be going at each other like toddlers when that happens?"

She was right. There were more important things going on right now. Edward stood first, heading towards the woods instead of the house.

"Someone care to explain what the hell is going on?" Rosalie snapped, crossing her arms of her chest in typical Rose fashion.

"It's Bella." Alice replied, "She is Jasper's true mate."

Carlisle stepped forward, shaking his head. "There must be some mistake."

Jasper growled, angry that he should suggest the love for his mate was anything but sincere. The father figure took a step back, hands raised in a submissive posture. His many years had taught him never to come between a vampire and it's mate. "My apologies, Jasper. I met no offense. Please, just calm down."

Esme was an emotional wreck. She cleaned up the room then went out to the backyard to see what could be done about the ruined flowers of her garden.

Emmett played his video game, joking with his wife as if nothing was wrong. However, Jasper could feel the tension and worry coming of him in waves. Em considered himself the big brother, protector of the family. Right now, he felt like his family was falling apart and he was at a loss as to how to stop it.

Unable to take the pressure of the room anymore he we back upstairs to where his mate was laying. He was at her side immediately, gripping one of her hands in his.

"You really do attract trouble, don't you?"

The minutes ticked by until an hour was gone. Then two and three.

The sun had nearly set completely when Jasper felt the hand in his grasp move. He looked up to her face and was greeted by a pair of shocking red eyes staring back.

Bella was finally awake.


End file.
